Dragon Ball Z: Demise of the Z-Fighters
by Makaioshin666
Summary: In the timeline of Future Trunks, the deaths of the Z-Fighters as well as the transformation of Gohan into a Super Saiyan, are shown in detail. What we know from canon itself is pieced together into a fanon and the blanks are filled in.


Date: May 12th, Age 767

In the timeline which Future Trunks would one day go back in time to prevent, Future Goku had died of a heart virus. Due to dying of a natural cause and also having been once resurrected before, he is unable to be revived with the dragon balls. It has been six months since Goku's death and the Z-Fighters have not forgotten.

Piccolo now lives on Mount Paozu and will occasionally train with Gohan, offering him guidance and comfort after Goku's death. Gohan also studies just like Chi Chi wants him to, but Chi Chi does not try to stop Gohan from training anymore (out of respect for Goku). In addition, Ox King has also lived with Gohan and Chi Chi since Goku's death.

Krillin still lives with Roshi on his island and regularly trains, sometimes reminiscing about how he and Goku once trained together. After the defeats of Frieza and King Cold, Krillin had slacked off a bit from training. However, he was inspired to train again after Goku's death. He visits Gohan and Chi Chi from time to time.

Vegeta still trains, especially since he imagines he will one day have the chance to fight Goku again in the afterlife. He had become a Super Saiyan sometime before Goku's death yet he never had the chance to fight him one last time. Vegeta has been becoming softer since Goku's death and is comforted by the loss of his rival by Bulma. Though Trunks is the illegitimate son of Vegeta and Bulma, Vegeta is beginning to feel attached to him.

The dragon balls, which were in Bulma's possession, had been stolen by some petty criminals. Because of this, she had called Gohan to help her find them. Dr. Brief and Bulma's mother babysit Trunks while Bulma searches for the dragon balls with Gohan and Vegeta trains.

Tien, Yamcha, Puar, and Chiaotzu are visiting with Krillin, Roshi, and Oolong at Kame House.

Though Yamcha now rarely trains, he is wearing his old Turtle School gi. "Yo Roshi! Thought we could train a bit, just like old times?"

"Ho ho ho. So you do want to train after all?"

Krillin was wearing his swimming trunks because he had gone looking for underwater treasure with Turtle. "Hey, Yamcha. Look what I found!"

Krillin was holding a shining red diamond. "It was in the ocean."

"That would be worth a handful of zeni!"

Tien and Chiaotzu had brought some beer for Roshi. "Here, we brewed it ourselves."

"Ah, that's right. You two have been farming right?"

"Yes. The place near Mutaito's old training grounds is good for crops."

"I remember when I was your age...No, younger- I would train there with Shen."

Oolong sat down on the couch with Puar and was reading a newspaper. "West City is playing off against Orange Star City right now! Yamcha, it's your team right? Why aren't you out there?"

"Oh, I don't play professional baseball anymore."

"What do you do now?"

"I'm a bouncer for a nightclub in West City. But I do still see some of my old friends from the league."

"Well, the game's on right now! Let's see it!"

Oolong turned on the TV with the remote. But just as soon as he did, there was static.

"No! The game-"

The broadcast was interrupted by a reporter for ZTV.

"This is Jimmy Firecracker here for ZTV! There are reports of explosions in Sasebo on Amenbo Island. Our reporters captured this!"

Footage was shown of two teenagers. One was a black haired boy and the other was a blonde girl. They were shown using ki and firing blasts at buildings.

Krillin gasped. "Look! The Red Ribbon Army's insignia!"

"If they can use ki like that-they must be some Crane School Students. After all, Crane School sympathized with the Red Ribbon Army."

Roshi looked serious. "The Red Ribbon Army, huh? Well, they're weaklings to you now. You should be able to win."

Krillin went into the bathroom and came out wearing his gi. He tied his belt. "I'm ready to go fight them!"

"Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu...be wary. These might be androids."

"Androids? Why?"

"I'm afraid Goku failed to stop Dr. Gero long ago. He may have created more androids."

Yamcha looked confused. "What makes you think they're androids?"

"I, for one, cannot sense any of their ki."

"Now that you mention it, I don't sense them either."

Roshi wished them luck and so Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu flew away. They were headed to Amenbo Island.

They all landed in Sasebo on Amenbo Island, when they got there. The city had fires and explosions, with many panicking civilians.

Krillin looked up to see the two teenagers who were blasting at the city.

"Stop this now!"

The teenagers landed down.

The dark haired boy approached Krillin. "And why should I listen to you?"

"Because-I'm Goku's friend! I'm a student of the great Roshi!"

"Where is Goku?"

"Goku-he...he passed away a while back."

"No matter. We'll just kill you instead."

"No, why are you doing this?! Who are you?"

"I'm 17. This is my sister, 18. We're androids. We are programmed to kill and destroy."

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu got into their battle stances.

ZTV Helicopters were above the city and there were reporters in the alleys, recording the Z-Fighters confrontation with the androids.

On TV, Roshi saw what was happening. "So those are androids. 17? 18? Gero certainly has made more of them."

Suddenly, the TV went to static as the androids blasted the reporters.

Krillin witnessed the androids do this. "You monsters! They were innocent!"

17 and 18 chuckled. "Like we care."

Tien and Chiaotzu fired Dodon Rays at 18 while Krillin rushed 17 with kicks and punches.

17 dodged all of Krillin's rapid punches and kicks until Krillin began to pant. Sweat was dripping off of his forehead.

"Is that the best you can do?"

17 kicked Krillin, sending him yards away and into a building.

18 deflected the Dodon Rays back at Tien and Chiaotzu, who blocked. They observed 17 easily defeating Krillin. "Damn. These androids are stronger than us all! We need Vegeta—or Piccolo!"

Yamcha threw a Spirit Ball at 17, aimed for his abdomen. However, 17 dispersed it with eye beams.

18 kicked Yamcha into the air and double axe handled him down.

Yamcha was laying down in a crater of the pavement. "Aghh!"

Just as soon as 18 was going to finish him off with a High Pressure Energy Wave, she was blasted by Piccolo.

Krillin got up out of some rubble, wiping bricks and dirt off of himself. He coughed. "Piccolo!"

Piccolo blocked a kick from 18 and started swinging her around, ready to throw her. However, in the process, he was kicked by 18's other leg and sent down. He caught himself, floating. He then threw off his cape and turban so he could fight with less weight.

17 was approaching Tien, so Tien used his solar flare to blind him. He then kicked and punched at 17 rapidly, but could not damage him. When he began to tire, 17 was no longer blinded and he sent Tien flying with a single punch to his face. Tien was caught by Chiaotzu.

"Tien, are you okay?"

"I think so. These androids are too strong!"

Tien and Chiaotzu rested while Yamcha and Krillin were recovering. The fight was mainly left to Piccolo. Yajirobe had appeared to give Krillin and Yamcha senzu's.

Piccolo managed to evade from 18, while simultaneously deflecting 17's blasts. However, it was getting tiring for him.

Suddenly, 17 was double axe handled into the ground by a surprise attack from—Vegeta!

Vegeta, who was in his Super Saiyan state, smirked.

Piccolo and the others were surprised to see him.

"Did you really think I, the prince of all Saiyans, would miss an opportunity to fight?"

Meanwhile, Bulma and Gohan had arrived in a wasteland to see the dragon balls gathered distances away. Pilaf, Shu, and Mai-old enemies-had stolen them!

The sky turned black as Shenron was summoned.

"What is your wish?"

Pilaf, Shu, and Mai were middle aged now. "We wish to be young again!"

Shenron's eyes flashed as the wish was granted. "Your wish has been granted!"

Back on Amenbo Island, the Z-Fighters were distracted by the darkened sky.

Suddenly, Piccolo was dealt a deadly blow to the chest when 18 swiftly kicked him. His heart was penetrated by the attack.

"AGHH!"

The Z-Fighters were shocked as they felt his ki vanish.

Vegeta simply looked shocked while the others were horrified.

Krillin witnessed Piccolo's death. "No! Piccolo!"

The sky returned to normal as Piccolo fell to the ground, lifeless.

On the lookout, Popo was surprised when Kami suddenly collapsed before him.

Meanwhile, the dragon balls had been rendered to useless stone orbs.

The Pilaf Gang had become too much younger and were reduced to toddlers, crawling around in the wasteland.

Bulma was shocked as she saw the dragon balls become useless.

Gohan realized what had happened as he heard about the androids.

"Piccolo! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In that moment, as he cried out Piccolo's name in sadness and rage, he unleashed a deeper power from within. He developed a golden aura and became a Super Saiyan. His long hair was now golden and spiky.

Gohan screamed in rage and pounded the ground with his fist, causing a mountain to be leveled. The Pilaf Gang hid behind a rock as they witnessed his transformation.

Bulma began weeping and fell down on her knees.

On the lookout, Popo felt Kami's pulse. Kami was gone.

"Oh, Kami—why did you have to go?"

Popo weeped as Kami's body vanished in a glowing light. In Other World, he would keep his body.

Meanwhile on Amenbo Island, the Z-Fighters were surprised to see Piccolo's body vanish as well.

As Vegeta was fighting 17, he was actually managing to counter some of 17's attacks and had landed a few hits on 17 as well. However, the Super Saiyan was beginning to tire and his attacks were countered as well. He was beaten and double axe handled into the ground. Struggling to get up, he was obliterated by 17's Photon Flash Attack.

Yamcha witnessed Vegeta's death. "NOOOOO!"

Enraged, though injured from earlier, Yamcha attempted to attack 17 but it was hopeless.

Krillin yelled. "Yamcha! Stop it now! He's no match for you!"

Yamcha was swiftly kicked to the neck as Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu watched.

Yamcha's neck snapped and he fell to the ground lifeless.

"YAMCHA!"

At Kame House, Puar was weeping. Oolong turned off the TV and Roshi broke a table in half with rage.

With Piccolo, Vegeta, and Yamcha eliminated, there were only three fighters left. Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu knew they stood no chance.

Still, the three of them began blasting the androids with ki barrages.

"THIS IS FOR OUR FRIENDS!"

The androids fired powerful blasts at them and they evaded as the blasts leveled buildings.

Tien was about to attack 18 but he missed. He was then impaled by a punch from 18. "AGGHHHHHH!"

Chiaotzu's eyes filled with tears. "TIEN!"

Chiaotzu grabbed onto 18.

"Ugh—get off of me!"

Chiaotzu clutched onto her back. "I'm going to take you down with me!"

"Chiaotzu! What are you doing?!"

"Krillin, leave! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Krillin flew away as the androids were distracted by Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu self destructed on 18 but did no damage to her. Now he was dead.

Krillin was fleeing from the ruins of Sasebo, trying to escape Amenbo Island. He knew he had no chance against the androids and had given up.

Suddenly, blasts were fired from behind him.

"You're not getting away."

Krillin was cornered and frightened. "D-dammit!"

17 and 18 obliterated him at the same time with two blasts.

Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin were killed. Now Yajirobe, who had hid in the city and given senzu's to Yamcha and Krillin, was the only one left. He only had two senzu's for them and was out of them. He decided he wanted to go down fighting.

Yajirobe, unsheathing his katana, slashed at 18. She easily broke his katana in half and blasted him through him a High Pressure Energy Wave. Yajirobe, impaled by the attack, was on the ground. His ki was about to vanish when Korin put a senzu in his mouth.

"I'm here-that was the last senzu I grew!"

Yajirobe swallowed the senzu and his wounds were healed.

"Yajirobe-get out of here!"

Korin used a solar flare on the androids while Yajirobe sped away in his Capsule Corp hovercraft with tears in his eyes. He safely escaped from Amenbo Island alive but would go into hiding—never to be seen for years.

Korin stayed behind and ultimately met his end at the hands of the androids, but senzu was growing on his tower and would be ready for use in the future.

Once Korin was killed, the androids wiped Amenbo Island off of the Earth.

Gohan had achieved Super Saiyan that day out of rage, knowing that his friends were killed. He vowed to keep on training-so that he could avenge his friends!


End file.
